Academy: Engineering
Case Study, Geordi LaForge http://www.st-rp.net/website/uploads/Laforge.gif Born on February 16, 2335 on Earth to parents Edward M and Silva LaForge, Geordi was born without the ability to see. An arc-shaped visor was attached to his temples providing him with vision. The visor would interface directly with his brain and enabled him to see much of the electromagnetic spectrum. Eventually, Geordi received ocular implants with electric blue irises, providing him with the same abilities. Geordi LaForge received his first assignment in 2357 aboard the USS Victory, serving under Captain Zimbata. On completion of the first voyage, he was transferred to the USS Hood during her cruise until 2364. During this time Geordi received a promotion to Lieutenant Junior Grade and was happy to serve by the Executive Officer William Riker, whom he knew professionally and later developed a close friendship. In 2364, LaForge was named Helmsman of the starship USS Enterprise-D. In 2365, he received a promotion to full Lieutenant and was transferred from command to operations to be named Chief Engineer. Another promotion was to follow in 2366 to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. In 2372, Geordi was transferred to the new USS Enterprise-E, where he continued to server as the Chief Engineer. His faith in technology and his ability to master it acted as a great inspiration to those who work around him. A significant event in LaForge's career and life was in living out a childhood dream by helping his idol, Dr Zefram Cochrane in the launching of the warp test vessel, the Phoenix. After being thrown back in time by the Borg, Geordi assisted the eccentric genius in the launch, which was vital in maintaining the historic meeting with the Vulcans. Disasters & Emergencies, Reference document Warp Core Breach A catastrophic failure of a starship's warp core. The breach can be developed from a number of ways, with the most common occurring from a coolant leak into the main reaction chamber. This causes an unstoppable reaction with the warp core, causing antimatter containment to be lost. The mix of antimatter and matter will cause the core to breach, and destroy the starship. A breach can rarely be prevented, most safety protocols and systems have already been exhausted during the event. A breach can be dealt with by ejecting the warp core and evacuating the crew. Ejecting the Core To prevent the destruction of a starship, the warp core ejection system is used. It requires the clearance of either the Chief Engineer or a command office. Ejecting the core is seen as the final resort in effort to save the starship. The core is ejected from beneath a starship, where the starship should aim to make as much distance from the exploding core as possible. Evacuation In the event of a warp core breach, the engineering crew should be immediately evacuated from Main Engineering. Usually, senior engineering officers opt to stay behind in effort to abort the breach. If the breach is unavoidable, the senior officers will evacuate engineering. If a starship is capable of saucer separation, the crew should be stationed aboard the saucer section. Alternatively, if a starship cannot separate its hulls, the crew should proceed immediately to an escape pod in effort to create a large distance between themselves and the exploding core. Engineering Tools, Reference document Antigrav Unit A device capable of nullifying the force of gravity, used for lifting and transporting loads with an extremely high mass. Bio-neural Gel Pack First developed in 2370, these are a form of computer technology used by Starfleet. They form the basis of bio-neural circuitry, which is essential in an organic computer system. They store more information and operate at faster speeds but cannot be replicated. They are susceptible to bacteria and viruses. http://www.st-rp.net/website/uploads/Engineering-GEL.gif Hyper Spanner An adaptable multipurpose tool, carried aboard starships. A common use includes the ability to assist the repair of communication systems. Magneton Scanner Used to degauss the transporter systems, this is one of the most thorough scanning devices aboard Starfleet vessels. PADD Personal Access Display Device. Standard issue within Starfleet operating as a hand-held computer. Can interface with main computers and can be used for reports, system checks, work shifts, manifests and library records. http://www.st-rp.net/website/uploads/Engineering-PADD.gif Plasma Torch A Starfleet cutting tool that uses a stream of plasma to cut through solid objects. Useful for removing debris. Replicator A device that uses transporter technology to dematerialize quantities of matter and then rematerialize the matter in an alternative form. Energy costs in replication are very high, which means that larger objects cannot be replicated. http://www.st-rp.net/website/uploads/Engineering-Replicator.gif Tricorder Sophisticated handheld device designed for multiple purposes. Has sensing, analysis and communication abilities, which makes it a useful addition to crew of starships and spacestations. http://www.st-rp.net/website/uploads/Engineering-Tricorder.gif Universal Translator A device used to interpret and decipher alien languages into the native language of the user. By the 24th century, this technology had developed to the point where the device could be integrated alongside a commbadge worn by Starfleet personnel. Main Engineering, Reference document Main Engineering Often described as the 'heart' of a starship, Main Engineering occupies several decks of a starship and provides the warp capabilities. The general layout is consistent throughout starship design. http://www.st-rp.net/filecentre/uploads/EngineeringA.gif http://www.st-rp.net/filecentre/uploads/EngineeringB.gif Engineering's primary purpose is to be the central control point of all engineering systems aboard a starship, particularly where power generation and propulsion is concerned. The warp core occupies a large proportion of space, where the matter / antimatter reaction takes place. Starships designed after the 23rd century hold capabilities to transform Engineering into a command post as an alternative to the Main Bridge. The consoles in Engineering contain preloaded software to duplicate those on the Bridge. Main Engineering holds a large blast door, which can be activated in an emergency to restrict access to and from the facility. Modern starships hold a Chief Engineer's Office within, or close by to Engineering. Matter & Antimatter Antimatter - Also known as Anti-Hydrogen, is a complementary form of matter in which the single particle has the same mass but reversed charge. The mutual annihilation of matter and antimatter releases an enormous amount of energy and is employed to power a starship's systems. Antimatter is highly toxic and needs to be kept in sealed environments to stop radiation. Matter - Also known as Deuterium, is a substance that resists changes in speed and direction and occupies physical space. It consists of various types of particles, each with mass and size. The warp core allows a reaction between Matter and Anti-Matter and creates a controlled explosion within. This explosion generates enough plasma to power a Starship. This plasma is then channeled out into the tubes you see behind the warp core to the Electro-Plasma System (EPS) and to the warp nacelles. Warp Technology, Reference document Warp drive is a technology that allows faster-than-light speeds to be achieved. This is done by generating warp fields that envelop a starship and distort the local space-time continuum, moving the starship at velocities exceeding the speed of light. These velocities are measured in terms of warp factor. 21st Century In the period following World War III, warp drive was initially developed by Zefram Cochrane. A converted Titan V missile was used for a test flight on April 5th, 2063. The achievement drew the attention of the Vulcan race who were to visit Earth and establish First Contact. 22nd Century Over the proceeding 80 years, warp drive development was very slow. It was not until 2140 that Henry Archer developed an engine that could exceed warp 2. By 2151, warp technology was sufficiently advanced to allow a vessel to travel at warp 5, which was displayed when the first human starship was created, the Enterprise. By 2161, Starfleet had achieved warp 7, and had begun to install this capability on the newest of Starfleet vessels. 23rd Century Warp technology continued to develop, and by the 2240s, Starfleet had developed starships that could travel at warp 6, reaching up to warp 8 or 9 in emergency situations. Warp engines were also being redesigned from the cylindrical shape to a flattened design that allowed speeds of warp 8 and above. The prospect of a transwarp drive was also tested, which would have theoretically allowed greater efficiency and higher warp speeds. Unfortunately, these tests were unsuccessful and resulted in the project being abandoned. 24th Century Federation warp theorists were to make large changes in rewriting the warp factor scale (Revised Cochrane Scale), placing warp 10 at the infinite end of the scale. By the 2360s, warp technology had progressed so that warp 9.6 could be sustained for up to twelve hours. In 2370, a scientist named Hekaran discovered that the use of conventional warp engines caused damage to the fabric of space-time. In response to this, the Federation Council imposed a warp 5 restriction on all vessels. The restriction was lifted less than eight months later, when a solution was discovered. Category:Academy